User talk:Hashimashadoo
Hey Hash! I noticed you were editing the Selvetarm page when I was, thanks for adding the favored weapon, he seems to be a toughy to research, if you have anymore information on the big guy, Contact me! - BRM Thanks for the greeting. That was fast. I hope to add to some pages since I have most of the older reference books that touch on subjects that aren't covered anymore. And the reference to 'forgetting more about the FR than most people know' was a play on an offhanded remark Storm made to Shandril Shessair in regards to Elminster. Yes, I am that big of an FR geek. :)- Sage Hi, a brave thing to take on this wiki! I've answered you on David Latapie's page - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:David_Latapie, we'll see when he comes back on. Hello Hasim, Hashi-mmm... Hash it is! Anyway, thanks for the welcome :) I haven't read many of the novels concerning the Time of Troubles, so the only real canon I have to go by (though it can be discussed how canon novels are) is the Faith and Pantheons, and the FRCS - so my initial entries are going to be a bit stub-ish, as I don't want to just plagarize the entire deity entry, and I don't want to just wing it and make up stuff either. But hopefully others can expand on them. Zerak-Tul 18:50, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Lol, moment of confusion, was writing on a few harper articles, and then decided to turn on the High Harper one, only to find out you were also online edditing, having just added it, you sneak! ;) Zerak-Tul 19:26, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Join Hi, mister hash, i have great knowledge about Forgotten Realms and the only think that i have to learn now is how to make good formatting...but if you want someone to write a lot of thinks, count on me User:DavidAlexandrov :Formatting problems,eh? Hahah. Love it. We'd be very grateful if you joined us here. We need all the help we can get. Suppose so.....i have every 3.5 faerunian manual aviable and most of the old ones too...so tell me where to start and keep an eye on my articles in order to give them appropriate form, if something's wrong. Also, do you have a gmail? It would be useful to instant messaging. If you don't have it, i'll invite you, just send me your e-mail so, i added you to my contacts, call me if you're online. And i relly have problems formatting (sort fo n00b on wikipedia) Your Exams Break a leg :) Zerak-Tul 15:37, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! Future I've been adding pages as and when I can, but I couldn't help but notice this site has hardly any visitors and a real lack of community at the moment. As the main site admin, I was wondering if you had any plans for expanding the community here or getting more people involved. At the moment, a potentially superb site is being held back by lack of visitors. Fw190a8 05:58, 15 June 2006 (UTC) :It's been a very pressing issue. I've been advertising in forum sigs & on several gaming websites but still you're the newest editor and our usuals have stopped editing. This worries me. If you've got a good site to advertise on please let me know. If possible, I'd like any other editors reading this to advertise on gaming sites, etc. :: I'm still here, sorta, kinda, sporadicly :) Zerak-Tul 23:37, 15 June 2006 (UTC) (but it's 2am so I shouldn't be :O See you in the morning!) :: Advertising is something I like doing. *Cracks knuckles* Let's see what sort of trouble I can stir up... --DM Mask 00:45, 16 August 2006 (UTC) I should have mentioned. My whole gaming group will be participating eventually, as I'm linking to the wiki in all our pages. I also participate in a number of discussion groups, like RPG Herald, Treasure Tables, Candlekeep, WoTC FR forums, etc, etc. . .--Eisel 01:17, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Horning in on the fun Hi, I'm Eisel. I have hundreds of core books, accessories and novels on Forgotten Realms, but I'd never call myself and expert. I am an expert in research, so I'd like to offer my help. MSN Use MSN messenger..? Zerak-Tul 16:46, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Yup, if you want to contact me with that it's hnwb at hotmail dot com :Thanks :) (btw, also changed the format so no spam-bot comes by here and recognises an email :O Zerak-Tul 17:36, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Meh, I don't tend to use that account for email anyway. Hotmails spam filters suck. Deletion Hey Hash, saw you deleted some of the old template pages that were no longer used, but mind you that you only got the talk pages, not the templates themselves, just a heads up :) Zerak-Tul 13:34, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :Articles for deletion go nuts :P Zerak-Tul 08:42, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :See also articles for merging :) Zerak-Tul 10:45, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Copywrite I had a thought this place might be good for all my notes on FR. I have notes as the various sources from WOTC contridict each other over time. Is this the place to put them or will we get into copyrite issues. I'm also assuming you are limiting yourself to official stuff only Hurtzbad 06:24, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Sounds good. Copyright is only an issue if you do not give due credit or we are asked to remove content. -hash Elminster Ed Greenwood ;) Hi Hashimashadoo, I'm Trixt, an user from it.wiki. I would like to ask you something about this great image, to put it in this article: Ed Greenwood. There is no tag about image's copyright, so I need to ask you if I can use it (you know, in Europe there isn't fair use, so it should be released in Public Domain or with the permission of the copyright owner). You can leave a message here. In every case, good work! ^__^ -- Trixt -- 87.5.200.171 01:37, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Hi Hash, thanks for the answer. So the image it's still under copyright... Could you send me the adress of the personal website you take the picture? I'll try to ask the author for a permission. Many thanks. -- Trixt -- 82.60.91.247 02:20, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks for the tip, but I can't upload a file that I know it's not truly copyright free... Yes, legally it's possible (like you told me, I could say: "Hash is the guilty!" ^____-), I can close one eye but... What can I do with my spirit? ^_____^ Thank you for your interesting in my case, good luck for your great project (when my english will be better (I think, never! :P) I'll came here, so... Prepare yourself!^___^) Bye, Hash, good work! If u nedd need me, you know where you can find me :) -- Trixt 22:31, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Wanted pages caching The page seems to be cached and seems to be fairly old. Is this something you have control over as an admin, or is it something that Wikia forces to update only once a month? If you have control, can we get a more frequent update? Fw190a8 05:47, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :I have no idea. I thought it was updated every time a red link was created. I have however noticed a change. Used to be that a red link that got some content added to it was removed from . Now it just turns blue and is crossed out instead. Even so, there's nothing I can seem to do about it. --hash :Kay, scratch that. We were typing it wrong. There's no space in between the 'Wanted' and the 'pages'. ::The article counter at the bottom of the main page is also seemingly a dated cache - we've broken 500 articles, congratulations all around :) Zerak-Tul 04:22, 19 December 2006 (UTC) You need bureaucrat rights for that, not just sysop rights. I'll give you that now. See Wikia:Help:User access levels for more information. Angela talk 15:30, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Internet access Sorry to hear about your lack of Internet access recently! I know just how frustrated and lost I would be without the Internet, so I hope you get it back soon, although I admit that part of me is saying that because I want you to get your ass back in gear on editing the wiki ;) Fw190a8 18:55, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Hello! Hi. I'm Cell4 despite the "signature" at the bottom of this posting. First, the thing about beer on your userpage isn't funny. Second, I see you like BG. Which one of the 6 (Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance, and DrizztTheSlayer 01:56, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Challenge for April I welcome you to April's improvement challenge. Please see Forgotten Realms Wiki:Article for improvement for more details! Fw190a8 23:16, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Politician, eh? May the Tenth Lord of Nine bless you >:) Zerak talk 16:26, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Featured blurb Please check out the Forgotten_Realms_Wiki:Proposed_blurb_for_featured_wiki and make a contribution to the proposed blurb if you want! Fw190a8 19:03, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Malchor No problem at all Hash, I was mistaken as i was using an older sourcebook. Thanks for clearing it up. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 18:01, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Good to see you about again mate :) Zerak talk 19:39, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Well, normally i dont but i figured that since i like this place i would try something different. I really dig your user page! I wouldnt mind some tips some time. Chat with you later. Nemowolf 06:07, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Changes to Shar article The changes you made to the Shar article consisted of copying the Wikipedia Shar article and pasting it over the top of the existing one, erasing everything that had been added. I really can't understand why you did this so I have reverted it. Fw190a8 20:15, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Odd that you only removed the "Chosen" part and yet it shows as a paste from Wikipedia. Feel free to remove it again, see if it works this time. Fw190a8 20:25, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Deleting pages Hi hash. Please be careful when deleting pages that all links are updated! You recently moved Ashaba to River Ashaba and deleted Ashaba, but there were a number of links to Ashaba that were broken by this. I've restored Ashaba as a redirect page to River Ashaba because it's logical for this redirect to work in this way. Fw190a8 06:23, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, ignore me. I'd missed the fact that you created a disambig page for this. I've filled in some really basic info on the Ashaba guy just so a page exists there for now. Fw190a8 06:30, 3 January 2008 (UTC) 1st or 2nd edition You changed the Old Empires article from Category:2nd edition sourcebooks to Category:1st edition sourcebooks, but the image of the cover says "Advanced Dungeons and Dragons 2nd edition" at the top. Am I missing something here? Fw190a8 18:24, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I hadn't noticed you had changed it back. My mistake for not checking the most recent version of the page! Fw190a8 19:43, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Rawr! :) Copy my signature will you!! ;P Oh, and archive your talkpage mate :) Zerak talk 16:14, 30 January 2008 (UTC)